


Lazytown, a Summary

by BreakImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, M/M, this is horrible, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakImagination/pseuds/BreakImagination
Summary: A summary for Lazytown S1E1 because some people don’t want to watch it and why is this in the Sportarobbie section what-





	Lazytown, a Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrifying and was written while I was drunk off 3 bottles of Sunkist soda-

so first we see sportashit flipping and shit in his blimp thing and like he’s all happy and stuff and then we have the intro song which is sung by him but not magnus?

then it cuts to the children playing fifa 14 and stingy because a selfish fuck and then they keep playing and shit.

then it cuts to mayorllewsnaem and beshit talking on the phone and mayor is being a bad parent and talking about his niece who’s coming over.

then cut to robbie-kun eating a fucking 4 decker cake and spying on the town and being lazy. oh and he drops his cake rip in king.

cuts to sassanie meeting up with uncle mayor and he’s asking stupid questions then he abducts her to his home and robbie-kun is worried.

then when they finally get abducted sassanie goes to her room and gambles while making the twin towers and shit.

then the mayor asks if she has a plane while he aggressively takes a cake out the oven for beshit.

then sassanie asks to play and mayor is bein a botch about it and sassanie meets ziggy while he deepthroats a lollipop. and sassanie starts talking to him and robbie-kun gets worried that the children will stick tennis rackets up their ass every day while shoving apples down their throats.

robbie-kun notices that sassanie is talking to zoggy and that means that she won’t play and oh no now they’re going to pizza’s house to meet the other lazy assholes and pizza has the hots for sassanie and her pink ass hair.

then they don’t know what soccer is even though they’re playing fifa. then sassanie starts singing about playing tiring sports while they deny all her questions. pizza cwnt dance, sTINGY can’t breathe, and the rest can’t play. sassanie fucking shows them all these sports and they just like die and she’s still playing with all their bodies crowding her.

then troxie throws the ball and Robbie-kin catches the ball wnd says he’s the best and questions what the fuck the ball is. then Robbie-Kim bribes zoggy away with a lollipop. then he bribed pizza and stingy away with a game. then Robbie-kun fuckinf throws the ball into Beshit’s window and now sassanie is sad.

sassanie starts singing about being gay for troxie while writing in her copyright book. 

then the mayor asks her why she’s so fucking depressed then he realizes he’s the fucking mayor what’s wrong with him. then he remembers about ithrottaalfurinn aka ithro and he says SWISH SWISH SWISH while dabbing and he says they should mash some paper into a tube and put it in another tube and pull a lever to send it.

then sassanie goes to send the tube but it’s closed and Robbie-kin has flashbacks to his affair with sportacus and sassanie sends the letter and Robbie-kun has anger issues.

then it goes back to sportashit and he fucking mashes apples into his throat while writing a note and bashes it into a ball and sends it to her.

Then Robbie-kin goes into denial but then he sees sportashit’s letter and he has a panic attack and then sportashit fucking freefalls from his blimp and lands next to sassanie and says he’s number 1000000. then he denies his superhero ness while Robbie-kun gets sad.

then troxie acts like a bitch and send stingy into the fucking space and sportashit saves him wow then troxie fucking drops zoggy and sportashit saves them too wtf. then Robbie-kun makes up more names and digs a fucking hole through concrete and covers it but then beshit falls into the hole instead of sportakook and Robbie-kun gets fucking angry.

sassanie sees beshit and brings over mayor with cake and a pool floater and they try to save her but it doesn’t work and the cheap rope self destructs but then sportakook saves them and beshit is free and Robbie-kun.

then sportakook stays in lazytown and everybody is happy but robbie-kun then they start singing bing bong boom episode done.


End file.
